


Fluff Alphabet

by alltimelilly



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: (loki's) (but it doesn't go into detail at all just mentions that he has it), F/M, Loki deserves to be happy, fluff fluff fluff, iw and endgame did not happen, little mention of trauma, screw canon, talks of getting hurt but again not graphic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:01:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29942118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alltimelilly/pseuds/alltimelilly
Summary: Learn your fluff ABCs with your significant other, Loki!
Relationships: Loki/Reader
Kudos: 11





	Fluff Alphabet

**Author's Note:**

> Omg I loved writing this. J is my favorite. Also, tried something with continuity: Ragnarok is canon here, but IW and Endgame are not. Asgard was destroyed, and Loki lives in New Asgard with Thor and the other Asgardians. That also means there was no 5 year jump so the year in this is the same as it is now, 2021. I tried my hardest not to make it confusing but I mention some dates with years so yeah xD
> 
> I am using the fluff alphabet template from queervibesmydude on Tumblr.

A = Admiration (what do they absolutely adore about you?)

He is so grateful for your patience with him. It's been a rough few years working on his redemption and trustworthiness, and he is still a bit nervous about interactions with others. Thor and Loki have been living in New Asgard ever since they moved to Earth, with visits to the Avengers Compound often, but he rarely talked to anyone in fear of saying something wrong. He admired your patience and persistence in getting to know Loki and breaking him down until he was interested in getting to know you as well. His confidence for getting some trustworthiness went up when you asked him out, and you are still patient with him every day. Some days his temper can get really bad, but you know there are ways to calm him down, and it comes with your patience with him.

B = Body (what is their favorite part of your body?)

Truthfully, Loki loves everything about you. It took him a while to admit it, but once he realized that he does like you, he likes _all_ of you. However, his favorite is your forehead. He's not overly affectionate, but he loves forehead kisses. A close second is your hands to make you feel like a princess when he greets you and kisses your knuckles.

C = Cuddling (how do they like to cuddle?)

He won't admit it, but he does like a good cuddle. You have to catch him at the right time, which the longer you've been together, the more that right time occurs, but he won't let anyone else see this. He's afraid of others seeing you and him and see it as a weakness or use it against him. The Avengers are still a little wary of him even if they've forgiven him and are giving him a chance, but he doesn't want to give anyone a reason to think he has bad intentions. Meaning he will poof himself to the Compound and take you back to his house in New Asgard so you can cuddle in privacy while watching a movie or talking about life.

D = Dates (what does their ideal date with you look like?)

Ever since moving to Earth, he has been quite interested in different customs around the world. He enjoys going out to fancy dinners with you, he doesn't care where, but it's always something different than the last time. He likes seeing you dress up, and he likes you to be the center of attention, and a nice meal is always fun. He is always interested in how different customs have different meal types, and he is always ready to try something new, having a nice meal with you.

E = Emotions (how do they express emotion around you?)

He's not great, but he's getting better. Loki has been very sheltered and protective of his emotions, and it's weird for him to express them. But he's seen your patience with him and your willingness to help him and learn how he works inside and out, and his guard is dropping. You notice the subtle things, his little tells, and he's not sure how you do it. He thinks he hides everything so well, but with how long you've known him, you've developed your observations and can normally guess what he's thinking. But when he gets overly frustrated, everyone knows, and you know how to calm him down.

F = Family (do they want one? If they do, when?)

Not really. He's still working through a lot of trauma and pain, along with his redemption on Earth. He's also scared to be a father, scared that he would be a bad one, and he's not sure he even wants to be around kids constantly. He'd consider an animal, but a baby? He would freak. Well, unless you guys found a child that needed a home, maybe you'd adopt. But he's not promising anything. He'll continue to be the best uncle to the kids he's sure Thor will have. However, he does love every cat and dog; it's his one weakness. And if he sees a cat or a dog while you guys are out, he pulls you with him over to the lil animal to ask if he can pet it, and he's so excited whenever the owners say yes.

G = Gifts (how do they feel about gift giving? What are their habits when it comes to this?)

It depends on his mood and what the occasion is. He likes to give you gifts; when he finds something random in a gift shop that reminds him of you, he'll gift it to you. You're always very grateful for the gesture because he is always thinking of you, and no matter what, he always finds some connection with things. When you give him gifts, though, he tells you that you didn't need to do that, that he knows how much you love him, and he doesn't need items to remind him. But then you throw that right back at him, and he gives in and accepts the gift, and he's always excited when he sees what you got him. 

H = Holding Hands (when/how do they like to hold hands?)

He really does like to hold hands. Unlike cuddling, he likes to hold hands where others can see. Sometimes, he does get jealous, though he won't admit it, and the hand holding is a subtle way for him to tell people that you're his love. He also enjoys rubbing his fingers over your knuckles when you're holding hands because he likes feeling your skin, and it reminds him that you're there for him if he gets nervous.

I = Injury (how would they act if you got hurt?)

Oh, god. He freaks out! He's always aware when you go on missions and tries not to overthink, but he always does. And the times when you've come back with small cuts to larger wounds, he always gives you a lecture about how you need to be more careful before using magic to clean you up. He's very serious about you needing to be careful, and you always respond with, "but what would you worry about instead?" And he rolls his eyes as he heals you.

J = Jokes (do they like to joke around with or prank you? how?)

Loki _is_ the trickster god. He loves playing harmless jokes on you. From creating illusions of himself around the house/compound to confuse you, to teleporting, or to just handing you as many things as possible while you're on the phone to see what you'll take, he gets a kick out of it. (His record for that last one was 23. He handed you 23 things, including a small cactus, a giant bowl of popcorn, and a showerhead. It was a long phone call, and he laughed about it for hours, still does sometimes.) Sometimes, the non-magic jokes are funnier than the magic ones. He does love putting illusions of himself in the corners of the room and testing if you know which one is real, and you're always wrong. But you go along with it because you enjoy seeing him laugh at his success.

K = Kisses (how do they like to kiss you?)

His favorite is forehead kisses! They're subtle but show all the love. He is pretty tall, too, and usually has no issue with the forehead kisses. His all-time favorite is to pull you into a hug and kiss your forehead, then continue hugging. After a long day, he likes to do just that, or after a mission where you got hurt. He's very affectionate in closed quarters but does tend to give you forehead kisses in public sometimes. He does like kissing your hand when greeting you, too, to make you feel like a princess, and you also love it. 

L = Love (how do they show you they love you?)

Again, very subtle. He does his best to show you he loves you, but is still nervous and trying to work out his feelings over everything he's experienced. But from the forehead kisses, the rubbing his fingers over your knuckles, and even the lecture you get every time you get slightly hurt, you know he loves you. He's always thinking about you, and he loves just sitting and hanging out with you. You could be working on your computer while he reads, neither of you talking, and he's happy. 

M = Memory (favorite memory together?)

He loves thinking back to the first time you two officially met. Thor knew you through the Avengers, and needed help when Jane was infected with the Aether. He needed help on Asgard, and you were smart with science; maybe your mind with Jane's could work it out. Eventually, he required Loki's help, too. You remembered Loki from the attack on New York, and though you were cautious of him, you were also intrigued. You saw how he helped his brother and that maybe he was getting better and regretted what he did. Through the short time you were near him, you talked, and you were interested in getting to know him. You were very upset when he died, but ecstatic when you found out he was alive and back on Earth years later. He remembered you, but didn't want to get too close to anyone since he was working on himself. But he always looks back on that first mission together, and how nice you were to him; even though he had a rough past on Earth, you still tried to talk to him and get to know him. Eventually, he opened up to you about everything that happened from when he "died" until Asgard was destroyed. You never judged him, and he is forever thankful you came into his life, and you were persistent enough to keep trying.

N = Nightmare (what is their worst fear?)

Loki is deathly scared of losing you. He's become the person he is now because you're by his side, and he doesn't know what he'd do without you. He's thankful that you and him get to work together on many missions, and when he's not there, you let him know you're going on one. If you got hurt and he wasn't there to heal you, he'd never forgive himself. It took a while for him to be open to being with you, and now he doesn't know who'd he be without you.

O = Oddity (what is one quirk they have?)

You adore his laugh. He doesn't laugh often, because he tries to remain serious and calm, making hearing his laughter all the more special. It's somewhat of a quirk because it's so rare that you hear it, but it never fails to make you smile. Which is also why you don't mind all the jokes he plays on you, because it usually ends with him laughing.

P = Pet Names (what do they like to call you?)

He has a few, and he adores calling you them. Dear, darling, and love are the most common ones, and sometimes he calls you them more than he calls you your name. And you love it as well, since it's another subtle way he shows his love for you. 

Q = Quality Time (how do they like to spend time with you?)

Loki just enjoys _being_ with you. It doesn't matter what either of you are doing; he just enjoys your company. His favorite, though, is either playing some type of board game (and sometimes Thor plays, too!) or watching a movie you've been wanting him to see. But he's perfectly content sitting in quiet while both of you are working. Sometimes he'll come to the Avengers Compound when he knows you're busy just to sit with you.

R = Rhythm (what song reminds you of them?)

Demons by Imagine Dragons. 

_"I wanna hide the truth, I wanna shelter you  
But with the beast inside, there's nowhere we can hide  
No matter what we breed, we still are made of greed  
This is my kingdom come, this is my kingdom come_

_When you feel my heat, look into my eyes  
It's where my demons hide, it's where my demons hide  
Don't get too close; it's dark inside  
It's where my demons hide, it's where my demons hide"_

He's still struggling, and on bad days he feels like there's a _beast inside_ of him. He wanted to hide all the bad parts about him from you, but you saw it and looked past it, loving Loki for himself.

S = Secrets (how open are they with you?)

He has his secrets, but they end up coming out. He never holds big things in, but everyone has small things they don't talk about. Eventually, it starts to eat at him, and he has to talk to you about whatever he's been keeping from you, no matter how big or small. Luckily, over the years, he's gotten better at sharing things because of how comfortable he is with you, but it's taken some time, and it all roots back to your patience with him.

T = Time (how long did it take you to get together?)

You met when you helped Thor out with Jane and the Aether, but you thought he had died. When Asgard was destroyed in 2017, he and the Asgardians moved to Earth. From there, it took about a year of you being persistent on getting to know him until you finally went on a date together. Now you've been together three years, and Loki is so thankful you never gave up on him.

U = Upset (how do they act when you're upset?)

He tends to get upset when you do, too. You two try not to argue and work things out through words, so that's not normally an issue. But when you're upset with the world, other Avengers, or a mission, he is right behind you and is upset, too. He tries to calm you down with your favorite food or watching a show or movie you like, and somehow it always ends up with cuddles. Loki is always there, right by your side, to help calm you and run his fingers through your hair and down your back.

V = Vaunt (what are they proud of? Do they like to show you off?)

He likes to celebrate all your achievements with you. He is excited to see everything you do and accomplish and is always proud of whatever you do. He's continuously impressed with your work, even if some Avengers work you do scares him. It goes back to him enjoying fancy meals; he likes you being all dressed up and the center of attention while he'll wear something more neutral so you can be the star of the show. 

W = Warrior (how do they feel about you fighting? Would they fight for you, beside you, etc?)

You two don't normally argue, so that's not the issue. But he's terrified every time you have to go out on Avengers mission for a fight, and he tries his hardest to be right by your side. He knows you value your work too much as an Avenger to give it up, and he'd never ask you to do that anyway, but he will be there to make sure you don't get hurt. 

X = X-Ray (how well are they able to read you?)

Loki likes to think he can read you well. He can see the strong emotions, and even the more subtle ones. But somehow, you always seem to read him better; he just doesn't know it's because you've picked up on his tells that he has depending on his emotions. Even though he doesn't know your tells, he is still pretty accurate on your emotions and can read you clear, and is always there to make a bad day better or be happy with you on a good day.

Y = Yes (how would they propose to you?)

Though you two have been together for three years, it's still going to be a while to get married. At this point, he knows he wants you to be with him for the rest of your lives, but he's not in a rush to make anything official, and neither are you. But when he does propose, it's going to be very casual. Either one night eating leftovers, he'll pull out a ring and ask, or after watching your favorite movie for the umpteenth time. He would go over the top, but all he needs is you, and asking is only to make it official because you both want to be together forever. But the party to celebrate the engagement, he does go all out.

Z = Zen (what makes them feel calm?)

He loves to read. Anything and everything, and he enjoys all different types of books. It usually calms him down after a long day, especially if you are next to him falling asleep or in the same room working. The two things he loves most, reading and you, in the same place, is his happy place, and it never fails to make him smile.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! If you enjoyed, I have more on my profile and you can check me out on Tumblr [@that-sokovian-bastard](https://that-sokovian-bastard.tumblr.com/).


End file.
